Harry and the Thestral: Daily Poems
by jump-ball-girl
Summary: Hey yo peoples I'm ba-ack!
1. The Poem

Harry and the Thestral

_A funny little poem about the last battle.  
_

Harry got up and turned around  
The night breeze was cold,  
There was Voldemort on the ground  
no longer ever bold.

'Get up you scoundrel,' Harry said  
victory was near, he could tell  
He pointed his wand at the downed one's head  
and out came the fateful death spell.

The wolves howled in defeat  
the bare trees creaked in dismay  
the evil man was finally beat  
and coming on was day.

Whistle for his thestral did he,  
the scaly wing-ed beast,  
still it was too dark to see  
and the animal wanted a feast.

So Harry was killed by his ride  
which was hungry from the fight,  
The thestral ate him Harry died,  
Because the creature wasn't fed through the night.

Is the moral of this story  
Be sure to feed your friend?  
Even when you have much glory  
You can still come to an end.

A/N: If you like this REVIEW! If you hated it REVIEW and tell me that you  
do! Then read my other story, I Know This Is Hard For You! Thanks! Erin


	2. Black Potter

**Black Potter**

_A funny little poem about a certain pair of pranksters  
_

The time was night  
The place was Hogwarts.  
It truly was a sight,  
Slytherines scattered all over  
Crawling away left an right.

Laughing were all  
the students there,  
and in the center standing tall  
were James and Sirius watching,  
smirking as their rivals fall.

Peeves, they had gotten to  
throw things at the others  
Bricks and sticks and goo  
dust bunnies, wands, and trash  
through the air they flew.

Smiling they walked out,  
Happy to see their 'friends'  
Running all about  
They were admired and they could hear  
cheering through the shouts.

Perhaps have fun  
should be this poem's moral,  
But you better run  
Your enemies could take revenge,  
Morals? This one's better with out one!

A/N: I was tired of writing serious and that's not often for me so please  
review! Actually, if I could do a poem a day it would be great... 7-6-04


	3. Fickle Filch

**Fickle Filch**  
  
_A funny little poem about our favorite caretaker._  
  
Filch sat on the couch  
Watching TV  
The soap operas go on forever  
Well, at least until three  
  
What a hard day  
it had been,  
being kicked out of Hogwarts  
but despite himself, all he could do was grin.  
  
Whoever takes over  
Is sure to have a blast.  
The halls are in disarray  
The floors are dirtying fast.  
  
The students are wrecking  
Everything they touch,  
The teachers are praying that  
They won't break much.  
  
The toilets need cleaned,  
The desks need a dusting,  
The hedges need trimmed  
And the trophies are rusting.  
  
And the mud!  
Oh, the mud!  
At least this house is clean,  
and the bathrooms don't flood.  
  
But then Mrs. Norris walks in  
Her fur wet and full of dirt,  
And she shakes it all over, messing the room  
Boy, she better run, or she's gonna hurt!  
  
That was the last ever seen of old fickle Filch  
Mrs. Norris got him bad  
That was the last ever seen of old fickle Filch  
It was messy, but not very sad!  
  
A/N: My third poem! Woohoo! Please review! And read tomorrow's! 7-6-04 


	4. Dinner: it's funny!

**Hermione's Dinner**  
  
_A silly little poem about why not to listen to Harry.  
_  
On Halloween in seventh year  
Everyone was in such a cheer,  
  
The food was warm, the fun was great,  
The party was to go on late.  
  
Hermione was just sitting there  
Now with her, fun times are rare  
  
With her parents dead  
There is not much else to be said.  
  
Then she picked up a pumpkin pasty  
Because Harry said they were really tasty  
  
She took a bite, it sure was good!  
So she ate more then she ever could.  
  
She ate and ate, and ate and ate!  
Again and again she cleared her plate.  
  
Then Hermione began to swell  
When she'd stop, no one could tell.  
  
She floated up like Aunt Marge  
Believe me, she was very large!  
  
Down here no more Hermione Granger  
but if she pops, we're all in danger  
  
Of being smash flat.  
Everyone: watch out for flying fat!  
  
A/N: Thanks becca for review! For all of those who didn't: read the next poem to find out why you should! 


	5. Stink

Why Review?  
  
A silly little poem about how pitiful I am.  
  
When Harry goes online  
  
He has to shake his head.  
  
What are all of these people doing?  
  
He said  
  
Writing hundreds of stories  
  
All about me!  
  
Anything you can imagine  
  
Ask and you will see  
  
It on fanfiction dot net  
  
What do these people do?  
  
Do they have lives?  
  
Or do they have two!  
  
Do they spend time on the Internet  
  
and then act like a different someone,  
  
when not composing?  
  
Or do they all only have computer fun?  
  
Oh well, everyone is unique  
  
So keep writing and thinking  
  
you are the people  
  
who make up for my stinking!  
  
So come on everybody!  
  
Come on and review!  
  
The more feed back I get,  
  
The less stinking I do!  
  
A/N: 


	6. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

****

_A not-so-silly poem about our favorite protagonist._

The night was cold

The house was old

Lily and James were inside

Harry was there

Smothered in care

None were aware of what was to come

It was Halloween

And the last time they were ever to be seen

Alive and happy and well

The dark lord breaks in

He wanted to win

The losses had been to many recently

James yelled "Take Harry and run!"

He wanted to save his wife and his son

He fought as Lily ran

Hiding in the dark

She hear the spell for that evil mark

She knew and muffled a sob

Voldemort then appeared

It was just what she feared

As he lifted his wand

He said, "Get out of my way

Or you must pay

It is the boy that I am here for."

"Never!" she cried

"You'll regret it," he replied

And he used the killing curse

Onto Harry he turned

Through the air the green light burned

But Harry was not harmed

It was reflected back to him

His situation was grim

And he was reduced to practically nothing

But Voldemort was not dead

So away he fled

Leaving Harry in the wreck

Hagrid then came

And not knowing of his fame

Harry was left at the Dursleys'

For the next ten years

He put up with Dudley and Piers

He was beat up and slept in the broom closet

Then he got his letter

And things changed for the better

And he went to Hogwarts

He became friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

But still he was in greatly morbid danger

He fought Voldemort and the dementors

Watched Cedric Diggory and Sirius die

And learned he was living a lie

When he found the prophecy

What does his future hold

Is it metal or gold?

The Half-Blood Prince is coming!

A/N: For all of those who don't know, the 6th book is called Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Does anyone know anything about it? Well PLEASE review because I work so hard on these poems and I think this is the best one yet! Do you guys have any ideas for more poems? If you review, I will read and review for one of your stories! (Bribery! ;-)


	7. If I Were Eleven

**If I Were Eleven  
**

_A silly little free verse poem about my pitifullness.  
_

Hogwarts, if I could go there  
It would be so great  
And I would like to say...  
That if I were Eleven  
I would leave my window  
open every night  
Hoping that an owl  
Would fly through  
Delivering a life-changing letter  
That I would want  
To keep forever  
But, alas that time has passed  
And I am stuck in  
An American high school  
Without a wand  
And without magic  
And without Harry  
And without Hogwarts.  
Maybe I should steal away  
To Kings' Cross Station on  
September first  
And high jack the express.  
I could go to Azkaban  
(As a guest of course)  
And smile at the prisoners  
And maybe just MAYBE  
After that I can  
Buy an owl  
Then they will think  
That I am a pure-blood  
Yeah, if I were eleven  
I would have a chance  
But,  
I'm not.

A/N: Hi! I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING!! EVEN IF YOU SAID YOU HATED IT! Well, these aren't all that great, so can you give me ideas? Thanks!

Hildegard the Short- Just to let ya know ... I'm tall! Wheee! But any how... I know I'm awkward and have bad grammar , but, I love being wierd! Thanks for the review!

Light Lady of Blood- Thanks for the review- - I thank you for saying it is even minutely good!

Leah00- YOU ROCK!! Thank you!I love that Idea!

Unregistered person- Thanks for telling me what you think... I know it is dreary and VERY devoid of meter, but that's me for ya!


	8. Werecat

**Werecat**  
  
_A silly little poem about Remus Lupin._  
  
Remus Lupin is an ordinary guy

He did teach DADA but time passed by  
  
Everyone found what they thought he was:

A werewolf, but I know the truth because  
  
While walking through the U. K.

I yelled at a large creature to get out of my way  
  
But when I took a closer look

And realized that when it walked the ground shook  
  
I was very surprised to find that

instead of a werewolf it was a werecat!  
  
I caught it and waited for day to come

And when it did, with awe I was numb  
  
Remus Lupin was just sitting there

Really, all I could do was stand and stare  
  
This isn't a tall tale,

I wouldn't lie, so go  
  
Ask Lupin what I saw

He IS a were cat, the only!

Shake his paw  
  
Be honored to meet

The rare werecat, it sure is neat!

A/N: Please review!


	9. The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**  
  
_A WEIRD little poem about Gred and Forge. I mean Fred and George._  
  
Let's take a look  
  
At Fred and George  
  
In the Fifth book  
  
When they got too mad  
  
They mounted their brooms   
  
And flew away glad  
  
Then after this tale  
  
They gwent to Diagon Alley  
  
And looked for space for sale  
  
They found and bought it  
  
They had invented enough  
  
Molly probably had a fit  
  
The shop was full  
  
Of pranks and tricks  
  
Nothing at all was dull  
  
One day they created  
  
Something very perilous  
  
And they should have anticipated  
  
Someone getting hurt  
  
Because it was a dangerous  
  
Strangling shirt!  
  
They got arrested for  
  
Selling unchecked merchandise  
  
their business was no more!  
  
They didn't get off free  
  
And got put in Azkaban  
  
Which was right, I agree  
  
Because of that poor muggle who  
  
Was given that wild shirt ended up  
  
As a cursed pile of goo!

A/N: This poem is dedicated to Leah00 even though it is "dreary and devoid of meter"!


	10. Kill Cat

Minerva McGonagall sighed  
  
When She read these poems she cried  
  
Who would be this dumb and cruel  
  
To write things like this? Fool!  
  
The author then smiled  
  
She likes the things here compiled  
  
But then again  
  
She was the one who wrote them  
  
That was this professor's issue  
  
And when she reads this give her a tissue  
  
This poem is for her pleasure,  
  
Well in an extreme sort of measure:  
  
In her cat form  
  
She was running and was nice and warm  
  
All covered in furry fur  
  
And because a toddler was chasing her  
  
And finally he caught up  
  
And made her live with his nice little pup  
  
Who really wasn't friendly at all  
  
As soon as they met they got in a large fight, a nasty brawl  
  
And McGonagall ran out into the street  
  
Let's just say she was badly beat  
  
The highway patrol came  
  
Later that day and a car was to blame  
  
For the dead cat lying in the road  
  
It's for her that I showed  
  
Why not to mess with a mad  
  
Author who's mindset is bad!  
  
A/N: I won't be updating tomorrow cuz my sister is having a grad party today and I won't have any time to write, but please look Monday! 7-10-04 Erin 


	11. 7 12 04

**Tears**  
  
_A serious poem about later._  
  
The rain.  
It poured washing away  
All of the trials  
All of the pain  
All of the suffering  
All of the death.  
  
People came and went  
Some never to return  
And the living sit  
In this musty housed  
Reminiscing on all the time spent   
Together: the good times  
Which aren't as many as the bad.  
  
Ever since Harry died  
There had been less hope  
Less happiness  
Less of those good times  
Many truly cried  
for the first time  
But we did it together.  
  
Together we fell  
Together we rose  
Together we mourned  
Together we went through hell  
The friendship lost and steady  
We will remember forever.  
  
Now the war  
Is over the battle  
Is won the losses  
Are great and many  
Are left poor  
As we leave our crumbling  
Lives to start anew  
  
We will never forget the sacrifices  
Given by you.  
  
A/N: Well, that's something to digest! So unlike me to act sensitive, I know. But, it was raining and that made me feel sad but if you don't like it tomorrow's is pretty funny! Erin  
  
Leah00- Holy cow! Thanks for all the reviews! I would LOVE to beta for you!! I am so honored that you asked me! I've never done this before so I don't know if you just want me to do a zillion reviews or via email. Well thank you SO SO SO much! 


	12. July 13 Butterbeer

**Butterbeer**  
  
_A strange little poem about why not to drink._  
  
Swinging back and forth  
Forth and back  
Winky threw the empty bottle  
Into the stack  
  
One more butterbeer  
Just one more  
She picked up an empty bottle  
Down her throat it was poured  
  
Hiccup! Hiccup!  
The world is spinning  
She wobbled and tripped  
Maniacally grinning  
  
The drinks were warm  
The fire was nice  
For the rest of the night  
This case would suffice  
  
"Bring -hic!- another drink!"  
Winky said  
She put the flask to her lips  
And her hand on her head  
  
Another elf looked  
At her in disgust  
If visitors come  
Covering her up is a must  
  
She kept on rocking  
The butterbeers would never end  
Winky said she needed them  
But now she couldn't fend  
  
So they carried her  
Giggling out  
And when they locked the door  
She gave a shout  
  
Dobby ran in smiling  
He looked around  
"She's in the closet" one elf said  
And with this he frowned  
  
But then someone knocked  
Him over the head  
And so he fell over  
Looking quite dead  
  
Now the other elves smiled  
As they locked him up too  
Winky had passed out  
And they threw away the rest of the brew  
  
Unconscious in the closet  
They laid in there  
Forever known   
As the drunken pair!  
  
A/N: This is the most ironic poem I have ever written considering it was created today in health class during the 'Don't drink alcohol is bad!' speech. I don't personally drink and you would think that teachers would know that we know this but never fail every year... oh well. My only regret with this poem is that it took away from my nap-time! Oh well that's the way it goes!  
  
Leah00- Thanks for the review! I'm not so sure how sensitive I am... anyway... I need some help from you! You're the only constant reader applause so, how do I get more people to read! Even I wouldn't want to read poems from some teen... HELP! 


	13. July 14

Harry put down his quill  
That test was hard  
And everyone else was working still  
  
It was over now though  
He skipped put he door  
Glad to be free to go  
  
Hermione asked, "How did you do?"  
"Okay," he lied  
And she knew  
  
Because Harry didn't study  
She had started ages ago  
And he thought she was nutty  
  
But he never got around to it  
And the night before  
He figured he had enough wit  
  
Harry couldn't fail  
Other wise he'd flunk out  
And never see beyond the veil  
  
He wouldn't go to seventh year  
He wouldn't be able to fly  
Or have another butterbeer  
  
"I'm sure you didn't get an 'F'" she said  
He wasn't so sure  
So he shook his head  
  
Weeks later in his muggle room  
He received a letter- -  
From a guy on a broom  
  
The man waited outside as he ripped it open  
Thinking of what could be inside  
He found himself hopin'  
  
'Dear Hogwarts student,  
After the recent tests  
We see it prudent  
  
That you do not  
Get any magical education  
Be happy you got a shot  
  
Even though you aren't to learn anymore  
Hope you understand  
Signed, Albus Dumbledore'  
  
Then the man took  
his wand, broomstick,  
and all of his books  
  
And left Harry all alone  
In the muggle world  
The worst punishment known!  
  
A/N: I couldn't think of a word that rhymed with open so I became a hillbilly! Well that wasn't very good... it was unlucky 13 


	14. July 15 Haiku

**Harry Haiku's**   
  
_Just plain strange._  
  
The wolf's howl is shrill  
The battle is now over  
The turmoil is gone  
  
The dust is clearing  
As people gather around  
Just to see Harry  
  
Voldemort is dead  
Spirit and body have fled  
Only sparks remain  
  
Good always prevails  
Even in the hardest times  
So never give up  
  
For help soon will come  
The shining son will show through  
Life will carry on  
  
A/N: This is about most insane thing I have ever written! It didn't even make sense while I was writing it! Well it's pretty good since I couldn't think and stared at a blank page for at least an hour! Oh, by the way, YOU GUYS ALL ROCK WHO REVIEWED! And for those who didn't gives a dirty look do it! : (

=D  
  
Libyanauthor- Thanks for the review!  
  
Krissy Riddle- I'm oh so glad that you liked it!  
  
Leah00- I was a little hyper when I wrote that, and in heath class what else is there to do? Well, thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Kris250- Yay! You finally reviewed! Ding dong, kris reviewed!...  
  
Oh by the way (again), I will be going to camp on sat/sun and I won't be updating then! I'll be writing though! My roommate will probably think I'm weird...


	15. July 16 Disclaimer

**This Is My Disclaimer**  
  
_A disclaimer in poetic form._  
  
A long while ago...  
  
J.K. Rowling sat  
Thinking of a world that  
Was full of magical wonder  
  
So she wrote her ideas down  
In a tea shop in her town  
And it ended up as a series of brilliant books  
  
Many like me  
Took them and read them with glee  
But that just wasn't enough  
  
They wrote their own story  
And took part in the glory  
Of authoring  
  
So here I am pondering  
With my thoughts all a wandering  
How can I repay this genius of a woman?  
  
Every character here  
Made up by J.K. Rowling dear  
Does not belong to us  
  
It is her talent we adore  
That is why we expand more  
On J.K.'s tale's, we commend you!  
  
A/N: okay then... I couldn't think of anything, and I don't have a disclaimer so...  
Thanks every one who reviewed! I can't do it individually today...  
  
The next poem is something I wrote in school for all the inspiring poets! 


	16. July 16 Dediaction

**Oh Doctor Suess:**  
  
The cat in the hat won't come back,

Shel Silverstein is gone,

Goodbye Emily Dickinson

As for Jack Frost, so long.  
  
These friends of mine

(all though deceased)

everyone knows their names,

They are famous legends

But dead there upon,

So how can they tell me

How to make my words live on?  
  
A/N: I hope you like it! I got an A!


	17. July 17 Ode to Flobberworms

**Ode to Flobberworms**  
  
_A silly little poem about the most boring creature ever.  
_  
Oh flobberworm  
All covered in slime  
You truly are   
Very sublime  
  
With your toothless grin  
And nice appetite  
We'll feed you lettuce  
Until your skin fits tight  
  
Though you are quite boring   
And move almost none  
Having you as a pet  
Is really quite fun  
  
It is not much work  
To take care of a thick, brown worm  
And also, when I hold you  
You never squirm  
  
Oh flobberworm  
You are a good friend  
Even if I might  
Wish for your pathetic end  
  
A/N: That was okay! I actually had an idea! Woo hoo!! It's not very normal but... hey. I won't be updating again until Thursday or Friday because I am being shipped off to camp!

Thankyou Leah00 and Krissy Riddle for reviewing!


	18. July 23 Victor's Breakup

**Victor's Break**  
  
_A silly little letter from our favorite Quidditch loser to his love.  
  
_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Many tears will you shed  
When I give this to you  
  
A month is too long  
To be going out  
Don't take this wrong  
I'll still see you about  
  
You're way too smart  
And very conceited  
You have no heart  
And I know that you cheated  
  
And you are always so mean  
To Harry, my good friend  
He's was a troubled teen  
But he came to his end  
  
So I am done  
You terrible being  
So go have fun  
I have another girl to be seeing  
  
A/N: I know it wasn't that great, but I had no time at camp and it's not that good of a I'm back kind of poem. Well, thanks to all who reviewed! Please tell me why you don't like these if you don't! Flames accepted! 


	19. July 24 Part II

**Part II of Victor's Break-Up**  
  
_A silly little poem about Hermoine's reaction in FREEVERSE!! **=**_**D**

Hermoine smirked as she looked up  
From Victor's break-up letter  
It's fine with her in fact  
It's great she couldn't wait for this  
She was being annoying  
And overly jealous  
She was insulting everyone  
Especially Harry since  
He was helping her out  
Because they want to be a pair  
He pretended to be friends  
With Krum who would get mad  
When Hermoine teased Harry  
Which eventually caused the split  
So Hermoine visited  
Her true love Harry and  
Told him of the good newsthat  
Victor had finally broke-up  
Harry looked into her eyes  
How beautiful they were  
"Now we can be," he said,  
"Together forever as one"  
His emerald orbs gazed at her  
What will she say to him?  
And will Victor ever find out?  
And what will he do about it?  
Stay tuned for tomorrow's!  
  
A/N: I know that was kind of screwy, but I was trying to something screwy with the sylallabals. I'm sorry about my spelling! The abc check is broke! Well it's nice to be back home. Review now! The button down to the left looks friendly to me! Go on now and click it!  
  
A thanks to Krissy Riddle for reviewing!


	20. July 25 Tour de Whinging!

**Tour De Whinging**  
  
_A silly little poem in corporation with the bike tour. Kind of._  
  
The most prestigious race  
Of the wizarding world  
Without a trace   
Goes through a muggle town  
  
The most "mugglish" town  
In all of Great Britain or perhaps   
Even the worst around  
Full of very ordinary people  
  
But for one week a year  
All magical kind from all stretches  
Will gather and cheer  
For their favorite rider  
  
They all had the best brooms  
On the most difficult course  
With turns of doom  
And mountain of rock  
  
The ministry always did well  
At hiding this event  
With many a spell  
And various desolate streets  
  
Until a muggle family came along  
They went through a glitch  
A charm placed wrong  
And saw all the wizards flying all over  
  
They shrieked and then ran  
And told some nosy reporters  
Who came with video vans  
To see this new innovation  
  
What a way to expose  
The hidden wizarding world  
By Harry's very worst foes:  
The Dursleys!  
  
A/N: Well, I was reading the paper this morning and saw Lance on the front and decided to write about it but never fear! Part Three is coming tomorrow so for all those who were wondering! And thank you to Krissy Riddle for the review!!  
  
Looking for a good story? Read Comforts from the Unexpected by Firestar038 I think it is. 


	21. July 26 Part III

**Part III of Victor's Break-Up  
**  
_A continuation of the break-up series!_  
  
Harry gazed into Hermoine's eyes  
Which were filling with tears  
"I'm sorry Harry I can't do this," she cried  
"I've been cheating on you for years"  
  
He looked down at the floor  
"With who?" he said  
"Draco Malfoy" she replied  
And with anger he turned red  
  
"How could you!" he exploded  
"He's my worst foe!  
How long has this been happening?  
Does Victor know?"  
  
"Do I know what?" he said walking in  
She blushed "Uh, n-nothing dear"  
Her stutter made the lie obvious  
As she trembled in fear  
  
"You were cheating on me!"  
Furiously he screamed  
"With Harry? I knew it!  
You two were more than you seemed!"  
  
"No, that's right" Harry defended  
"She lied to us both!"  
"Herm-oh-ninny, you fiend!" Krum yelled  
"You broke our true love oath!"  
  
The guys stared at her intensely  
And then she streaked off running  
Probably to be with Malfoy  
But Harry and Krum just laughed at their cunning  
  
You see they had this all planned out  
Just to get back at her  
For being so mean  
They got her for sure!  
  
A/N: Hello all! Those few 'all' who are reading this! Should this be the end of the Victor love series? I have an idea, but do you want me to go with it? Thanks again to Krissy Riddle and my new reviewer Becca-gurl! Well Please review!  
§Erin  
jump-ball-girl 


	22. July 27 Part IV

**Part IV of Victor's Break-up**  
  
_The silly end to this weird little series._  
  
Malfoy sat waiting  
In bed at Hermoine's house  
Getting ready for the planned mating  
He was as quiet as a mouse  
  
He heard the door squeak  
And his girlfriend burst in  
And give him a kiss on the cheek  
That made him wildly grin  
  
But she didn't seem happy  
Her self-esteem was low  
She truly looks crappy  
Not with her normal glow  
  
Draco asked, "You told them, didn't you?"  
She nodded her head  
"They didn't have a clue,"  
She finally said  
  
He put his arm around her  
And waited until she was asleep  
And wouldn't stir  
Until out of the room he did creep  
  
He caught up with Harry and Krum  
He snickered and then said  
"She sure is dumb  
I left her snoring in bed"  
  
Then they went on back  
It was revenge they sought  
They knocked her out with a whack  
And she was caught  
  
They then left her to rot  
For breaking their hearts  
And the lesson to be taught  
Is evil comes back to where it starts  
  
A/N: Well, I am quite happy with this one! It's not half bad for the end of this series! Well, what do you think? Please review! Thanks to Krissy Riddle for the review! And strongshol , I think I might use your idea tomorrow! Don't worry-I'll credit you and tell everyone to read it!  
Erin 


	23. July 28 Sprout

**Sprout**  
  
_A silly little poem about, well, Professor Sprout._  
  
They were heading to their herbology class  
It was second year  
All were talking in a cheer  
Unaware of what they were walking into  
  
Professor Sprout was standing by some plants  
They recognized them as the mandrake  
But they never knew it was more than they could take  
Because this head of Hufflepuff was usually so composed  
  
She gave the class repotting instructions  
For the specimens were growing large  
But there was something that the lady in charge  
Forgot to give on purpose  
  
Just as the squirming bodies were released  
The teacher did slip out  
And that was the last seen of old Sprout  
As for the others...  
  
Some tried to escape   
As the first screams were released  
From those nasty dirty beasts  
But to no avail  
  
They all perished  
Even Harry Potter  
And as the green house really got hotter  
So did those evil plants  
  
The funeral was huge  
For over twenty had died  
Even Dumbledore profusely cried  
On the steamy sunny day  
  
And as for Sprout she was insane  
She was eventually caught  
And was rightly brought  
To a crazy house  
  
So if you have a nice calm teacher  
Be sure to beware  
Even if they seem to care  
At the first chance they're gone  
  
Disclaimer: This was really in the **CoS** But the version I used came from a fanfic called **The Attack of Professor Sprout** so read it so he got his, er, time out of it.  
  
A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	24. July 29 Crossover

**Crossover Crazed**  
  
_A... poem._  
  
Harry Potter was extremely upset  
All the girls were ignoring him  
Unfortunately he has come to regret  
Inviting Legolas to his party  
  
And all were also very impressed  
With Winnie the Pooh  
And gathered around  
To play with Roo  
  
His friend paid attention to Snow White  
But when they got to close  
There, ready for a fight   
Was Prince Charming  
  
And the Seven Dwarves!  
They were a big hit  
And as much as they tried  
The girls couldn't get them to split  
  
The very worst was Ron  
He was infatuated with   
The Ugly One with her three piece on  
The rest of the teen girl squad was jealous  
  
Homestar Runner was there  
And Marzipan too  
Strongsad kissed her during truth or dare  
He liked her I never knew!  
  
Poor Harry sat  
With only Hermoine as company  
"You invited all these people, remember that"  
She said  
  
Harry smiled and nodded  
And went to join the fun  
All had a great time  
Until the bash was done!  
  
A/N: There! I couldn't think! Welcome home Kristen! To all: I should be updating my other story in a couple of days!  
  
A very very VERY big thank you to Krissy Riddle for Reviewing!

eRiN


	25. July 30 Just read it

**Untitled**  
  
_A very unoriginal, uh, piece._  
  
Always the time is testing  
And as the moon shines over my weary head  
I am grateful that I have survived another day  
  
And as my friends and foes come and go  
One must realize there is no turning back  
No 'rough drafts' for the novel of life  
  
As years slip by like sand through an hourglass  
I have learned that it doesn't matter whether  
You win or lose it's how hard you fight and how you strive  
  
I know it's an overused phrase  
But it is oh very true  
Life is worth what you want it to be  
  
Even though my time is winding down  
All my energy all my soul is put into saving  
There gallant people fighting at my side  
  
If your will is gone  
Then fight for those deceased  
Who have gotten us here  
  
And as my friends and foes come and go  
One must realize there is no turning back  
No 'rough drafts' for the novel of life  
  
As years slip by like sand through an hourglass  
I have learned that it doesn't matter whether  
You win or lose it's how hard you fight and how you strive  
  
Never forget your fathers and your comrades  
Who gave everything  
So that you may have it all  
  
Live the best you can while you still can  
For as long as you can with every person you can  
Because you don't know how quickly it can be taken away  
  
And as my friends and foes come and go  
One must realize there is no turning back  
No 'rough drafts' for the novel of life  
  
As years slip by like sand through an hourglass  
I have learned that it doesn't matter whether  
You win or lose it's how hard you fight and how you strive  
  
A/N: This is much more "drama-ish" than I wanted it to be. I was trying to think of what to write after a basketball game I lost where all the other girls were complaining and there I am all happy with the way we played. Enough with my weird stories. Review!  
  
Kate- speaking of weird stories, I forgot to tell you the chicken story!  
  
To all: **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**  
  
I'm gonna read it strongshol!  
  
Krissy Riddle- Thanks so much for all the reviews!  
  
Redireas- Oh cool! My best friends also write here! Thanks for the review!

Adios! Erin


	26. July 31 Dumbledore2

**Dumbledore2's Secret Identity**  
  
_A silly little poem about our two favorite old men._  
  
Even as a young man  
Albus Dumbledore went to Hogwarts  
But accidents happen that can  
Change a life (or two) forever  
  
Years ago when he was in second year  
Dumbledore was in potions class  
And his partner did not choose to hear  
The difficult instructions  
  
So as his partner walked away  
Young Albus added fly wings  
Both would very much rue the day  
They stepped into the dungeons  
  
The caldron exploded  
Leaving just a large bubble  
And out of it floated  
Well, Albus Dumbledore2  
  
Before you read on  
You must understand  
Dumbledore(1)'s goodness was gone  
And Dumbledore2 was made without evil  
  
Two Dumbledores, how can this?   
You might ask  
Just wait and you will see  
For it is very complicated  
  
Both grew up there  
Although Dumbledore1 changed his name  
You couldn't recognize the pair  
They were so different  
  
Dumbledore2 grew up to be  
The kind headmaster as we know him  
Dumbledore1, I'm sure you'd agree  
Didn't turn out well at all  
  
He took up Dark Arts  
And became Tom Marvolo Riddle  
This is where the confusing part starts  
Because Dumbledore2 taught him  
  
When Tom got out of school  
The education became better  
He used a secret tool  
To make himself young again  
  
And so he went back  
And WAS taught by Dumbledore2  
His powers were black  
As he opened the chamber  
  
You might think this is weird  
It's strange but true  
Dumbledore1 is to be feared  
For he got that cloning potion  
  
It says Harry must destroy  
One Voldemort  
But he is one boy  
And is no match for:  
  
Him and him  
And him and him  
And him and him  
And him and him!  
  
A/N: Okay! I know this is very, very long and very, very strange but it's early in the morning and I have writer's block so please forgive me! **Thanks again to Krissy Riddle for the review!**


	27. August! Goodbye everyone!

**The Hat Song**

__

_My take on the first warning_

__

Many, many years ago  
When I was devoid of holes  
Four people that we've come to know  
Came together with a few common goals  
  
The first was to teach the young  
The second was to have strength in times of hard  
And the last was to simply have fun  
When rules they would discard  
  
These four people were the best  
And without their friendship  
We would be without this beloved Hogwarts crest  
And all our bonds would rip  
  
For different were the founding four  
With their talents and charms  
But that's what made their unity more  
And makes us safe from all that harms  
  
So even though I sort you all  
Into Slytherine, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff  
We must recognize our true call  
For togetherness is what makes us tough

A/N: Well I am sorry to say that I will be concentrating on my other story and will be discontinuing this for now! : ( Thank you to all who reviewed especially Krissy Riddle and kris250.

Erin

A's Best Friend: Read Erin's story, I know this is hard for you. (And mine, of course: I'll hate you forever I think)


	28. Again

The world keeps turning  
Time keeps passing  
  
As I watch my family waving  
I wipe away all of my tears  
They have been constantly there for me  
Through out all the years  
  
I can't believe how time has passed  
Last time I looked  
We were small and carefree  
But now my schedule is booked  
  
I will not see them  
For weeks on end  
How will I survive  
Without the company of a friend?

Why does time have to go so quickly  
Now I'm gone for a long while without my loved ones

I can't believe that I didn't pay attention  
To what others were feeling  
But now it's too late  
I didn't care how others were dealing.  
  
I may not get  
Another chance  
So hear me now  
Give me a glance  
  
I love you so much  
Even through our fights  
So please be safe and loving

Throughout all the nights  
  
I would just like to thank you  
For all you've done for me  
  
Never change  
Ever changing

* * *

A quote from me: If you look to the future, you're blinded from what's in front of you.

It's here somewhere in a story or a poem, but I can't find it! HELP ME!!


	29. Skweral

A/N: Hi people. I just felt like posting something. I will wirte now. Even though my brother wrote this. And it has nothing to do with HP

There was a squirrel.

He hit his head on a tree.

He felt better, so he ate a nut.

Once he was finished he ate another.

And another

And another

And another

And another

and another

And another

and another

The end


End file.
